Pecados de Medianoche
by learilla
Summary: Ella es la que debería odiarle... ¿y es él el que la ignora? Lo va a lamentar. Esa serpiente grasienta lo va a lamentar. Ella hará que la recuerde, la desee, que no pueda dormir si no es con ella y cuando lo consiga se vengará. Lily x Severus
1. Ira

**HOla! Aquí les traigo otra nueva historia y para variar seguirá siendo de Harry Potter!! A ver cuando me despejo de alguna que otra historia y me sumerjo en otro fandom. **

**Esta es una de las primeras parejas que me gustaron en HP. Espero que a vosotros también os guste **

**Aclarar que este pequeño "Long" fic responde a la Tabla de Pecados de Retos a la Carta. Serán 7 pequeños drabbles que inevitablemente se convertirán en one-shots xP Siempre me pasa lo mismo T.T **

**Sin más preámbulos. **

* * *

**#Ira **

_No quiero verle más. _

_Nadie puede saberlo jamás. _

_Él no me merece. No merece mis lágrimas. _

_Le odiaré. _

_Me odiará… Y eso me destruirá. _

-¡Eh Pelirroja! Despierta.

Lo intento, Dios sabe que lo hago, pero la voz alegre y cantarina de James no puede suplir esa austeridad y oscuridad que rezuma cada sílaba de Severus. Sus manos calientes me abrasan incluso cuando me toca sobre el jersey y me obligan a ansiar el frío que envuelve al Slytherin. Quiero que todo esto acabe, quiero dejar de pensar en él en cada asqueroso minuto, quiero dejar de imaginármelo a él cuando beso a mi novio, quiero dejar de sentirme sucia por despreciar a mi manada y ansiar a la escurridiza serpiente.

-Lo siento… -míralos, ni siquiera se dan cuenta de mi turbación, ni del tono demasiado agudo de mi voz -… ¿qué decíais?

Una sonrisa tranquila es lo único que le hace falta a James. Él me la devuelve y en sus ojos solo se atisban alivio y tranquilidad. ¿Cuándo se volvió tan insulso y servicial?

-Sirius nos estaba contando la última que ha tenido con Filch.

-Ah… "eso".

Y yo soy la estúpida que lo pregunta, como si no supiera que una conversación madura y adulta en compañía de James Potter y Sirius Black era algo tan remotamente imposible como encontrarme a Paul Newman desnudo en mi cama. Suspiro por quinta vez, pero ni aún así pillan la indirecta. Mejor paso a la acción.

-Disculpadme –intento hacer todo el ruido posible cuando retiro mi silla y me levanto. James me mira atónito y sorprendido, como si yo fuera la que tuviera cinco cabezas.

-¿A dónde vas? –él también se levanta, espero que no se le ocurra seguirme.

-No lo sé, quizás vaya a adelantar el trabajo de Transfiguración de Dumbledore. ¿Por qué no os quedáis aquí los dos? Estoy segura de que te lo pasarás mejor escuchando como Sirius ha dejado colgada, por tercera vez esta semana, a la señora Norris de la estatua del Barón Infame sujeta del rabo.

-¿Cómo sabes que…? –pregunta Sirius.

-Es siempre la misma historia, Black. El día en el que nos cuentes algo diferente, yo misma seré la que te felicite por tu hazaña. Hasta entonces… Nos vemos luego en la sala común.

James ya ni siquiera se queda esperando el beso de despedida que toda buena novia debería dar cuando se marcha del lugar. Hace semanas que se ha resignado a no encontrarlo. No es que lo repudie, ni que me de asco tocarle… No. Quiero a James, él es bueno, me trata como una princesa, se preocupa de mi bienestar… Simplemente no lo siento. Cuando cierro los ojos cada noche, no es a él a quien veo, ni son sus manos firmes las que recorren imaginariamente mi cuerpo. Debo ser la peor persona del mundo, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Todo esto escapa de mi control.

-¡Apártate, Evans!

Antes me hubiera vuelto y le hubiera contestado alguna grosería. Ese estúpido Slytherin ha tropezado conmigo, me ha tirado todos los pergaminos al suelo y encima se ha atrevido a amonestarme. ¡Oh sí! Antes me hubiera vuelto hacia él y le hubiera soltado a esa cara llena de granos alguna que otra perla referente a su escasez de modales o algún consejo práctico para tratar esa piel infesta de pus. La Lily Evans de antes hubiera replicado y se hubiera quedado bien a gusto, pero ahora solo quiero llegar a mi habitación y enterrar mi cabeza bajo la almohada.

-Estúpido Mcgiffon –esa voz…

-Severus –susurro.

Sí, es él. ¿Por qué está agachado recogiendo mis cosas del suelo?

-No te quedes ahí plantada como si fueras una estatua, Evans. Son tus cosas, ¿no? Agáchate y ayúdame.

Aunque su voz quiera parecer dura y fría, aún puedo distinguir en ella el tono especial que sólo solía dedicarme a mí y solo a mí. Nuestras manos se rozan un par de veces y estoy segura de que él también ha sentido el latigazo eléctrico en su cuerpo. No me mira y yo no puedo apartar los ojos de su pelo grasiento. Vuelve a estar junto a mí y lo único que deseo es que nuestros roces dejen de ser accidentales y se conviertan en reclamos de nuestros anhelos.

¿Dónde han quedado nuestras tardes de pesca? ¿Dónde se acabó la amistad infantil y pasó a ser algo más? ¿Por qué no se ofrece a que repitamos nuestro primer beso? ¿Por qué no me arrastra al despacho de Filch como hace Sirius con todas esas zorritas sin cerebro que se dejan eclipsar?

-¿Sev? ¿Qué haces ahí agachado? -¿Lasarte? ¿Sev? ¿Desde cuando estos dos se tienen tanta confianza? –Hola, Evans.

¿Por qué le ha dado hoy a todo el mundo por mi apellido?

-Vámonos Severus o llegaremos tarde a clase.

-Voy.

Él ni siquiera me dirige una última mirada de soslayo. Se levanta del suelo y comienza a caminar al lado de la Slytherin, mientras la zorra se agarra como una babosa de su brazo.

¿Quién se ha llevado el aire y lo ha tintado todo de rojo?

Me levanto con toda la dignidad de la que aún puedo hacer gala, me atuso el pelo y sacudo el polvo de mi falda. Los pasillos están cada vez más llenos de alumnos que se dirigen presurosos a sus clases de la tarde, pero yo solo puedo ver la figura de dos serpientes alejándose por las escaleras que llevan a las mazmorras.

¡NI SIQUIERA ME HA MIRADO!

Arrojo todo lo que acabo de recoger del suelo y me da igual que mis propios compañeros me miren extrañados. ¡Él ni siquiera me ha mirado! ¿Cómo se atreve? Soy yo la que debería estar enfadada con él. Es a mí a la que insultó. Soy yo la que le odia y escupe en su recuerdo. ¿Cómo puede humillarme tanto sin pronunciar una sola palabra? ¿Desde cuándo me he convertido en este cuerpo sin voluntad, ni personalidad propia?

_Le buscaré. _

_Me encontrará. _

_Haré que mi olor le vuelva un perro rabioso. _

_Le deseo. _

_Le odio. _

_Me deseará… Y eso será lo que le destruirá. _

* * *

_¿Comments? ¿Críticas? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Silbiditos? Los agradeceré todos! Dadle al GO!!_

**_Disclaimer: Todos estos personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling _**


	2. Orgullo

****

#Orgullo

_Déjame confesarte a qué sabe la soledad. _

_Déjame decirte cómo me siento cuando te veo rodeado de otras. _

_Déjame susurrarte a quién imagino cuando James me besa y nos acariciamos. _

_Déjame ser yo la que recorra tu cuerpo con mis manos y mis labios. _

_Déjame hacerte saber que sigo aquí… _

-¿Qué se supone que significa esto, Lily? –me grita antes de que la puerta dé un portazo al cerrarse.

No le he oído llegar por estar demasiado inmersa en mi tarea para Sprout. Todos los demás ya deben estar cenando en el Gran Comedor y lejos del castillo, en los invernaderos, solo quedamos nosotros dos. Solos y a merced de la noche y el viento. Me giro lentamente, con mis manos llenas de tierra sujetando las tijeras de podar. Parece realmente enfadado, algo que no tenía previsto. Su frustración me divierte, se ve tan perdido e irritado. Intento no dar muestra de ello y reprimo una sonrisa. En su lugar lo miro confundida, dándole a entender que no entiendo a qué se refiere. Un brillo peligroso atraviesa sus ojos al mismo tiempo que levanta la caja que trae entre las manos, como respuesta a mi inexistente pregunta.

-Eso es una caja –le espeto con la voz totalmente carente de cualquier tipo de emoción.

-¿En serio? ¡No me jodas, pelirroja! –escupe mientras se acerca a una de las mesas y deja en ella de mala gana la caja.

Le miro fijamente y no puedo evitar alegrarme por el cambio que el tiempo y Slytherin han hecho en él. Ha crecido unos quince centímetros y ahora anda totalmente erguido. Su pelo sigue igual de grasiento, eso ni Ravenclaw podría cambiarlo, pero su expresión es distinta, sus ojos han cambiado radicalmente. La debilidad que lo convertía en el centro de todas las burlas ha sido reemplazada por la ferocidad que exudan el verde y el plata. Trata de esconderse en esa armadura de presunción y elitismo que él mismo se ha creado, pero ambos sabemos que yo sí puedo verlo, sentirlo, olerlo. El niño que solía mirarme de reojo y espiarme cuando creía que no me daba cuenta está frente a mí, y aunque él mismo se niegue a admitirlo, jamás ha perdido esa obsesión insana que le metió en más de un lío con mi padre.

Seguimos mirándonos, a la espera de que alguno de los dos responda la pregunta no dicha del otro. ¡Por Merlín! Esa tozudez también es nueva, al igual que su nueva aura tan oscura y hambrienta que amenaza con engullirme hasta su mismísimo abismo.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, Snape –mi indiferencia le enfurece aún más, respira hondo y trata de aflojar el puño en el que se han convertido sus manos.

-No quiero nada de esta caja –susurra y sé que, en realidad, lo que le gustaría sería gritármelo a la cara. –Así que quédatela.

Le miro desdeñosa. ¿Para eso ha venido? ¿Me he equivocado con él?

Me vuelvo de nuevo hacia la _Phineas Gigantus _y sigo podándola.

-Yo tampoco quiero nada. Son tus cosas, tíralas si quieres.

Titubea y algo me dice que quizás no estaba tan equivocada.

-Son regalos –es lo único que dice.

-¿Y?

-Que son regalos que _yo_ te hice a _ti_ –pone especial énfasis en los pronombres, como si yo fuera estúpida y no comprendiera nada de lo que intenta decirme. -¿Podrías dejar un momento la puta planta y hacerme caso?

¡Por fin el Severus que quiero está saliendo a la luz!

Sonrío, de espaldas a él, y cuando me giro no hay ningún signo que delate el placer que recorre mi cuerpo. Nada. Solo indiferencia en mis ojos y hastío en mis labios.

-Tú rompiste lo que teníamos, Severus –le contesto mientras su rostro pasa de la ira a la confusión. -Una amistad que no ha sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para superar al estúpido orgullo de una serpiente. Eres tú el que me ignora en los pasillos. Eres tú el que es incapaz de darme los buenos días en clase. No quiero nada de ti, Severus Snape, así que te lo devuelvo todo, pero si consideras que ya está todo demasiado infestado, tíralo. Es tan fácil como eso.

-No digas gilipolleces, Evans.

-Debe ser mi condición de _sangresucia, _S-N-A-P-E.

Veo la duda dibujada en sus ojos.

¿Será verdad que se arrepiente de lo dicho? ¿Me habré precipitado en mi juicio?

Demasiado tarde, ambos nos precipitamos al vacío.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo así Evans, o la próxima vez podrías meterte en un lío. –enarco una ceja. -Tienes suerte de que ningún Slytherin se diera cuenta de quién era la caja.

-¿En un lío? –repito, incrédula y divertida. -¿Con quién? ¿Con tus amiguitos mortífagos o con la zorra de Lasarte siguiéndote a todos lados?

Ninguno rompemos el contacto visual. Mis razones son obvias: no pienso darle el placer de reconocer mi debilidad. Este es mi juego y yo soy la que impongo las reglas. Yo decido cómo y cuándo. ¿Pero y las suyas? ¿Cuáles son sus razones?

Me da igual lo que piense. Ahora, en lo único que puedo pensar es en dar un par de pasos rápidos y borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de un guantazo.

-Veo que has estado muy pendiente –sisea y yo noto como todo dentro de mí empieza a burbujear de rabia.

-Habría que estar ciega para no ver cómo esa mona se te cuelga del cuello cada vez que puede.

Él no se inmuta, pero su sonrisa no hace más que ensancharse y ladearse.

¿En qué momento me ha robado las riendas de la situación?

-Quítate esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara, Snape. Dejemos las cosas claras, esto no es lo que crees.

-Estás celosa –me corta y ahora soy yo la que sonrío ampliamente.

Una sonrisa fría y calculadora que no hace más que estremecer al Slytherin.

-No. No son los celos los que me mueven a hacer esto. Vamos a jugar, Severus, como lo hacíamos antes. Las reglas serán las mismas, jugaremos al ratón y al gato, pero el premio tendrá una pequeña variación. Se acabaron los besitos castos en los labios que solías exigirme, somos adultos y jugaremos como tal.

-¿Adónde quieres llegar?

-Subiremos la apuesta –sigo como si él no hubiera dicho nada. –Y exigiré tu cordura como recompensa. Me desearás y ahí encontrarás la perdición. Seré tu Eva y tú un simple Adán más. No dormirás, no comerás, no pensarás y yo seré la única que te saciará. Te odio, Severus, con un odio tan primario y destructivo que me está pudriendo por dentro. Me estoy convirtiendo en algo que me da miedo. Soy incapaz de mirarte y no sentir repulsión por todo lo que representas, por lo que tu arrogancia y tu indiferencia me están haciendo. ¡Entiéndelo! Todo ha desaparecido para mí, James, Dumbledore, Hogwarts… ¡TODO! En mi cabeza solo estamos tú y yo, y eso es algo que no me gusta y pienso erradicar.

El silencio vuelve a hacerse entre nosotros y no sé qué me sorprende más, si mi repentino ataque de sinceridad o el fuego que baila en los ojos negros del Slytherin.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? –me pregunta justo antes de que salga por la puerta y lo deje allí.

-Por Orgullo, Snape. ¿Por qué si no?

_Y hasta aquí hemos llegado. Muchas gracias por las reviews del primer capít__ulo!! Espero que este también esté a la altura. _

_Ya sabéis!! Todo lo que penséis dadle al GO!! Un fic con reviews es un fic contento!! Y su autora todavía más!! _

**Leara**


	3. Gula

**#Gula**

_Cuéntame a qué sabe la traición y quizás yo me digne a explicarte el dulce sabor de la venganza. _

_¿Has sentido alguna vez el frío de la soledad? ¿El calor del rencor? _

_¿Te has despertado gritando en silencio por el vacío de tu alrededor? _

_Mírame, Severus. Mírame como te miro yo. _

_Regálame las caricias que tanto ansío, grita mi nombre en la oscuridad y dame muestras de lo bien que va mi plan. _

_Sé mío y tendrás mi alma. _

* * *

-Tienes que parar Lily –su boca me dice una cosa, sus manos claman por otra. –No puedes seguir haciéndome esto.

-Concéntrate. Yo te ayudo.

La oigo, dentro de mí. Esa vocecilla insípida y apremiante que no para de repetirme una y otra vez que todo esto está mal, muy mal. La oigo, sí, y tal cual la oigo la ignoro. Si tengo que hacer caso a alguna reminiscencia de mi poca cordura, prefiero hacérselo a esa otra que me dice que lo haga, la que me insta a seguir. Río, a sabiendas de que éste no es más que el camino hacia mi perdición, y lloro, en silencio y sin lágrimas, por no ser capaz de ponerle un punto y final a toda esta maldita situación.

-¿Y si viene alguien? –está nervioso, pero no lo suficiente como para sonar contundente.

-Todo el mundo está en clase, tranquilo.

Son ya demasiadas las veces que hemos pecado en estas pocas semanas, que la posibilidad de hacerlo una vez más no es algo que me vaya a frenar. Lo que empezó como un juego de críos, una estúpida obsesión infantil, la rabieta de una niñata inmadura, se ha convertido en la obsesión de una persona hambrienta de deseo y necesidad. Deseo por que me mire, me toque, me bese y por que marque mi cuerpo con sus labios. Necesidad de que me estreche entre sus brazos, de que mi ropa huela a él cuando me levanto, de que en sueños grite su nombre y me despierte y lo tenga a mi lado.

-¿Dónde se supone que estás ahora? –me pregunta riéndose, siempre he sabido lo sensible que es cerca del ombligo.

-Dándole clases de apoyo a Berta Hamblin. La pobre está ya en segundo y aún no es capaz de hacer levitar un simple lápiz.

-¿Berta Hamblin? ¿De qué casa es?

Me encanta besarle el estómago, lamerle el ombligo, deleitarme con la sensibilidad con la que recibe mis caricias. Invitándome a seguir, obligándome a continuar con el juego y a repetir día a día nuestros encuentros.

-Slytherin –le digo recostándome en la mesa de Kettlerburn. –Oh vamos, ¿y esa cara?

-No hay ninguna Berta Hamblin en Slytherin. De eso estoy bastante seguro.

Se acerca y se recuesta encima de mí. Su camisa, al igual que la mía, hace rato que descansa en el suelo junto a nuestros zapatos y nuestra decencia. No pienso en James, no me permito hacerlo. Si lo hiciera arruinaría los pocos momentos de felicidad que tengo desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Él lo sabe, por eso hace todo lo posible para que me olvide rápidamente del mundo en cuanto nos encontramos. No más James ni más Gryffindor. Él y yo, solos, a merced del silencio y la pasión.

-Bueno, es la única manera de asegurarme de que James no vaya por ahí preguntando si alguien conoce a Berta Hamblin –me besa y por raro que parezca, reconozco mi propio sabor impregnado en sus labios.

-Lo tienes todo pensado, ¿eh? –baja hasta mi cuello y yo tengo que morderme el labio para no gritar.

-No todo, no.

Su mano se sumerge entre mis piernas, tranquila pero firme, seguro de lo que está haciendo. Él no pierde detalle de los cambios en mi rostro. Le gusta observarme, deleitarse con las sensaciones que despierta en mí y se dibujan en mis ojos. Sonrío y me regalo el lujo del placer, hace días que dejé de lado mi afán de hacerle sufrir. Ahora solo me permito concentrarme en sentir, sentirle.

En el momento en el que entra en mí, me olvido de todo. De cómo hablar, de cómo pensar, de… absolutamente todo. Todo mi mundo ha quedado reducido al cuerpo sudoroso y masculino que se cierne sobre mí.

Le necesito.

Le deseo.

Le poseo.

-Dios…

Me necesita.

Me desea.

Me posee cómo y cuándo quiere.

-¿Sabes pelirroja? Es curioso cómo el _hambre_ nos agudiza el ingenio.

* * *

_Antes que nada, daros las gracias a todos los que os pasáis por aquí y sobretodo a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review!! _

_Y a los demás: ¡Seguid su ejemplo! Ya sabéis, dadle al GO!! y estaréis salvando a un gatito!! _

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes son míos, sino de JK Rowling. **


	4. Envidia

**Sí, me he retrasado... pero es que he estado bastante liada. **

**Espero que os guste el capítulo. **

**Weeeee MAÑANA Es mi cumpleaños!! No viene a cuento, pero a lo mejor así se os ablanda el corazón para dejarme más rr!! **

**Un kiss!!**

* * *

_En la oscuridad de mi habitación, busco tu mano y nunca la hallo. _

_Busco tus ojos entre las centenas de pares que se concentran en el Gran Comedor, pero no es a mí a la que siempre miras. _

_Sabes mentir e ignoras deliberadamente las súplicas silenciosas que te lanzo entre los murmullos y el rugir de los leones. _

_Grito, perjuro, reniego de ti y te maldigo… para acabar siempre igual: llorando amargamente por la debilidad y la dependencia que tú me has creado. _

* * *

El verde siempre ha sido uno de mis colores favoritos, por no decir el que más. En la ropa, en las paredes de mi habitación, en mis ojos… verde siempre ha sido sinónimo de una inusitada alegría. Hoy en cambio, viéndolo alrededor de tu cuello, tú sentado frente a mí y con esa sonrisa insolente no puedo más que lamentarme y odiarle.

Ya ha pasado una semana. Una larga y nada fructífera semana sin cruzar ninguna palabra, escondiéndome y huyendo, resguardándome patéticamente en los brazos de James, rindiéndome a sus besos. Quiero que me odies, tanto o más de lo que ya me odio yo a mí. Necesito que lo hagas. Lo que empezó como un juego, se ha convertido en mi tormento. No quiero verte. No quiero hablarte. No quiero tocarte…

¡Levántate idiota!

¡Levántate y bésame!

-¿Qué quieres, Severus? –tu sonrisa se difumina y la potencia de tu mirada es más de lo que yo puedo soportar.

-¿Que qué es lo que quiero? Bueno, quizás una explicación a tu nueva actitud.

-No sé de que me hablas. –por favor, oye mi mentira.

Ni siquiera soy capaz de mirarte a los ojos. Te las has ingeniado para raptarme en mi camino a mi sala común. Ahora Sirius y James deben estar como locos buscándome. Tu brazo rodeando mi cintura, tu mano con olor a jengibre barato tapándome la boca impidiéndome gritar, tu aliento junto a mi oreja susurrándome que me estuviera quieta y el sabor de tus labios que casi había olvidado. Una semana flagelándome psíquicamente para nada. Una semana atada a la realidad para que me empujaras de nuevo hacia el vacío.

-No me tomes por el idiota que no soy, Evans.

Me rendí al placer de lo prohibido y la adrenalina del pecado. ¿Y para qué? Si solo cuando pronuncias mi nombre vuelve a derrumbarse el falso pilar que me obligué a crear.

-¡Mírame!

No.

No puedo. Lo siento.

-Lily… por favor.

No me supliques, no utilices ese sucio truco conmigo.

No puedes oírme, nadie puede ya hacerlo, pero estoy gritando. Desesperada e impotente. Desesperada por el rumbo que ha tomado este sucio y equivocado juego. Impotente porque ahora, por el sabor salado de las lágrimas en mi boca, sé que yo no soy ni seré jamás la ganadora.

-Pelirroja… -tu mano en mi mejilla me devuelve de nuevo a la realidad, abrasándome y consumiendo mis entrañas.

-No puedo más, Severus. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡No puedo más!

¿Por qué pareces tan sorprendido?

-Creí que esto era lo que tú querías.

Te beso, profundizando el beso, agarrándome desesperada a tu cuello, arrastrándote a mi inquebrantable oscuridad. Saboréala y siéntela. Soledad, anhelo y el inconfundible deseo. Bebe de mí y déjame que yo me refugie en ti. Muéstrame el sentido que soy incapaz de hallar.

-Soy tuya –susurro mientras mi pulso se acelera por el esfuerzo.

-Lo sé, Lily. Lo sé.

Tus labios vuelven a buscarme y tus brazos me aprietan aún más contra tu cuerpo.

-Sé mío, Severus. Solo mío.

Tu respuesta viene en forma de una dura erección contra mi pierna.

-Olvídate de cualquier otra mujer –dudas y te alejas de mí. –No soporto cuando te veo rodeado de otras, cuando ríes con ellas, cuando les diriges las miradas que durante tantas noches han sido mías.

-¿Y qué pasa con James?

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-¿Crees que a mí no me molesta verle todo el día rondándote y babeando por ti? Piénsatelo Lily, cuando dejes de ver a James será cuando yo deje de verme con las otras serpientes. Lo quiero todo de ti Lily y si no lo entiendes por las buenas, te lo haré entender por las malas.

Por fin veo el verde también en tu mirada. Algo dentro de mí despierta y salta, orgullosa. Quizás todo esto estaba planeado desde un principio y ambos estábamos condenados a seguir jugando.

-Celos… -murmullo. Te sonrío. -¿Quién sucumbirá primero?

-Te recuerdo, pelirroja, que el verde siempre ha sido mi color, frío, calculador…

-Mía es la pasión, Severus.

-Lo sé. Esa será precisamente tu perdición.


	5. Codicia

**He vuelto! Sí!! Ya tenía ganas!! **

**Mi viaje en Londres, ¡GENIAL!, Con foto cruzando el anden 9 y 3/4 y todo!! **

**Muchas gracias a todos esos que con sus reviews me alegran un poquito más el día y me animan a seguir escribiendo. Gracias de todo corazón. **

**Espero que les guste este cap, a mí me ha gustado mucho escribirlo. Para qué engañarnos **

**A leer! **

* * *

_Lo quiero todo de ti. _

_Anhelarás mi cuerpo y sucumbirás a la desesperación. _

_Me lo darás todo o yo me encargaré de arrebatártelo. _

_Solo en el sonido del silencio y en el sabor de lo amargo lo comprenderás todo. _

_Y ahí se decidirá todo y sabremos si el ganador será el odio. _

* * *

-Buenos días.

-Vaya pelirroja, hoy se te ve extremadamente feliz.

Sonrío. Y al contrario de las veces que lo hice en semanas anteriores, hoy mi sonrisa es completamente feliz. Tanto James como Sirius se sorprenden. Sé lo mal que lo han estado pasando teniendo que soportar mis volubles cambios de humor, por eso me he despertado y he llegado a la conclusión de que debería recompensarlos por ello.

Beso a mi novio. Un beso impersonal, pero lo suficientemente disfrazado como para que ninguno sospeche nada y en el ángulo perfectamente estudiado para que quede a la vista de cualquier par de ojos indiscretos que se encienden al vernos. Unos ojos negros, rodeados de plata y de veneno.

-¿Qué tal te fue el entrenamiento de ayer, James? –pregunto resueltamente mientras me llevo un bollo con mermelada a la boca.

-Bien, pero te eché de menos. Algunas chicas se sientan en las gradas y nos ven entrenar, ¿sabes?

-Pues deben de ser unas chicas muy poco ocupadas –replico, sin dar muestra alguna de que me haya percatado de la poca sutileza inscrita en su petición.

-El problemas es que quizás tú lo estés demasiado, Evans. –casi me atraganto por la interrupción del entrometido de Black. Le miro incrédula, ¿son imaginaciones mías o es reproche y suspicacia lo que venía impreso en su voz?

Respiro hondo y trato de serenarme.

-Bueno, no es culpa mía que gente como Berta Hamblin no sean tan magnífica como el dúo Potter-Black y necesiten que otra gente les ayude.

-Sí, ¿pero una Slytherin?

Me levanto enfurecida. James trata de detenerme, pero yo me zafo de su mano como si su mera proximidad me quemara y repugnara a partes iguales. Apoyo mis manos sobre la mesa del Gran Comedor y me inclino indignada hacia el mejor amigo de mi novio.

-Por poco que te guste, Black, mi gama de colores va mucho más allá del rojo y oro que te empeñas en mirar. Tú menos que nadie deberías renegar del verde y el plata. Ya sabes lo que dicen: La sangre siempre acaba por llamar a la sangre.

Salgo del salón antes de que un descuido de James o Remus haga que Sirius se abalance sobre mí, como seguramente estará deseando. Me he pasado, lo sé, pero es él el que me ha buscado y ha acabado encontrando la peor parte de mí. Esa parte que odio y que esta mañana me he propuesto enterrar. Soy incapaz de controlar esa parte, de controlarme a mí misma. La frustración acumulada en mi cuerpo busca ser sanada y en la soledad soy incapaz de lograrlo.

* * *

-Sabía que no tardarías en venir.

Ni siquiera se molesta en girarse hacia mí. Apoyado en el lavabo, con el grifo abierto y el agua fría corriendo cañería abajo, no despega sus ojos del espejo frente a él mientras sus manos recorren su rostro. Hay ira en su voz e incluso alguien tan despistado como yo se daría cuenta de la tensión en la que están todos sus músculos.

No es demasiado tarde y sé que alguien podría entrar en cualquier momento y sorprendernos en este baño de la segunda planta tan destartalado. Aún así no retrocedo, sino que mis pies se mueven en sentido contrario a la puerta, atraídos por el dolor de la prohibición y el masoquismo del deseo. Alzo mi mano y cuando ésta le roza el brazo, el hombre, en todo su porte y estatura, se vuelve hacia mí.

-Pero qué demonios… -mis dedos se tiñen de su sangre cuando le acaricio la mejilla.

-¿Esto es lo que querías? –me escupe él, más impactante que dos bofetadas.

-¿Lo que yo quería? –repito aturdida, sin poder apartar mis ojos del corte en su mejilla derecha.

-Está claro que si no le das a esa estúpido neardental que tienes por novio lo que todo hombre necesita, buscará otras formas de descargar su frustración. Y por lo visto yo le parezco un buen saco de boxeo.

De un movimiento brusco, aparta mi mano de su piel. No quiere que le toque, que le ablande, no quiere volverse débil frente a mí. Yo solo quiero tocarle, besarle, curarle y dañarme a mí en el proceso. Un halo de hastío inquebrantable le envuelve y solo deseo que aún, solo yo, siguiera siendo inmune a él.

-¿James te hizo esto? –pregunto estúpidamente. Solo quiero oír su voz, dejar de ser ignorada por él.

-Potter y ese estúpido chucho que le sigue a todos lados, sí.

-Déjame que te limpie eso, sino se te infectará.

Vuelvo a acercarme a él y justo en el último momento el Slytherin se vuelve contra mí como una fiera acorralada. La ferocidad de sus ojos y sus dientes afilados me advierten silenciosamente del peligro que corro estando allí, a merced de su amargura y su rencor. Llegados a este punto, solo mi corazón y mi orgullo podrían salir afectados. Afortunadamente, el orgullo lo perdí en algún punto entre el cuarto de las escobas y el baño de los prefectos. Y el corazón… ¡ja! A la mierda con él, solo ha sabido darme dolor.

-¿Qué quieres, Evans? Di lo que sea y déjame en paz.

-Quiero tantas cosas que no sabría por dónde empezar –respondo, al mismo tiempo que mojo el extremo de una toalla y comienzo a limpiar el rostro polvoriento y magullado de Severus.

-Te lo pondré fácil. ¿Qué quieres de mí? –freno, su mirada me taladra y tengo que hacer uso de las pocas fuerzas que me quedan para mirarle a los ojos.

-Todo –susurro.

-No te oigo.

La indignación comienza a abrirse paso rápidamente por mi rostro. ¿De verdad es necesario que me rebaje tanto?

-Todo –repito. –Lo quiero todo de ti, Severus.

-Pero no puedes tenernos a ambos, Lily. James o yo, tienes que elegir.

Le beso, lentamente, perpetuando el contacto, ofreciéndome poco a poco, avivando sus ansias por mi calidez y mi sabor. Nuestros cuerpos se acercan perezosamente y mi rostro encuentra, al fin, la postura perfecta que me permite profundizar el beso hasta el extremo. Nuestras lenguas danzan y mis labios acarician los suyos con una ternura tan inusitada en mí, que ni yo misma la reconozco.

Ojala este momento durara para siempre.

-Severus… -susurro.

Tardan, pero al fin sus manos se cierran sobre mis caderas. Y ahí se quedan, quietas, sin prisas ni ansias animales de aproximación o necesidades sexuales. Hace tiempo que dejó de ser sexo para convertirse en algo más. Un juego de niños que se tornó dolor y miseria, amor sujeto al odio y al prejuicio de décadas de adolescentes sin más interés que la lucha entre casas. Víctimas de la crueldad y rivalidad de una centena de adolescencias inconclusas y del temor al rechazo de una sociedad intransigente a la mezcla y disolución de la pureza de la sangre.

Niños que querían jugar a ser adultos.

Adultos que desearían volver a ser niños.

-Severus –digo contra sus labios, reacia a separarme de él más de lo estrictamente necesario. –Lo quiero todo, absolutamente todo de ti. Quiero cada latido que tu corazón emita, cada suspiro que se escape de tus labios, cada pensamiento que cruce tu mente. Te quiero para mí, solo para mí. Ser dueña de tu voluntad, protagonista de tus perversiones. Quiero vibrar al son que me marques, bailar sobre el fuego de tus deseos.

-La codicia es un pecado demasiado feo, pelirroja.

-Hemos pecado ya demasiadas veces, Sev, ¿qué importa una vez más?

Volvemos a fundirnos. Sus manos se deslizan habilidosamente bajo mi jersey y mis piernas se entrelazan tras sus caderas. Y allí, a merced de las piedras que todo lo oyen y los posibles ojos que todo lo ven, volvemos a amarnos tan intensamente como si fuera la última vez.

* * *

_¿Qué? ¿Os ha gustado? Dadle al GO y decidmelo en una review!! _


	6. Pereza

**Siento muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo el retraso!!! pero han habido causas de fuerza mayor!!!! Trabajos de clase y esas cosas, ya sabéis. **

**Muchísimas gracias por todas las reviews que está teniendo este fic!!! Me hacen muchísima ilusión todas y cada una de ellas!!!! Gracias!!!! **

**Sin más: Pereza. **

**Disclaimer: ningún personaje es mío, sino de JKR**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Al amparo del silencio y la oscuridad soy capaz de ser quién de verdad debí. _

_Los jadeos se intensifican y ni siquiera soy capaz de oír. _

_Crees que me dominas, que me tienes a tu merced como un león vulgar. _

_Besada por el fuego, así nací. Con fuego no solo en mi pelo, también en mi alma, en mis ojos, en mis labios y en mi alma. _

_¿Dónde hemos acabado hoy? _

-¿En qué piensas?

-En nada.

-Así que solo estás mirado al techo, ¿sin más?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué hay de maravilloso en el techo para que lo mires con tanta devoción?

-Vacío, simple y llano vacío.

No sé lo que me pasa, pero algo dentro de mí me impide quedarme quieta y en silencio. Tenerte a mi lado, sobre la cama y desnudo no es que me ayude demasiado.

-¿A qué has venido, pelirroja? –susurras, aún con esa expresión impenetrable.

-¿A qué crees tú? –respondo en seguida, ansiando que vuelva a ti la actividad.

-Nunca debí darte la contraseña de mi sala común –es lo único que respondes, con un deje de aburrimiento en la voz que me hiere.

Haré como que no he oído lo que acabas de decir y me concentraré en el perfil austero que dibujas en pos de la horizontalidad. Estás demasiado cerca como para sentirte a mi lado. Te alejas de mí, lo he notado y aún quiero saber porqué. Suspiras y me taladras el alma. Quiero tocarte, lo deseo, pero no me atrevo. Ahora no.

-¿Y si quedara alguien en la habitación? ¿En la sala común? -¿soy yo o no te alegras de que esté aquí?

-Todo el mundo está en el partido de _quidditch_. Gryffindor contra Slytherin, ¿quién demonios iba a quedar aquí? –esperaba arrancarte una sonrisa con mi tono despreocupado. Intento estrepitosamente fallido. -Salvo tú claro.

Las yemas de mis dedos por fin rozan tímidas y sumisas el contorno de tu mandíbula. Tu piel, al igual que tu nueva adquirida actitud hacia mí, es áspera. Hace días que no te afeitas, ¿a qué viene tal grado de dejadez personal? Creía que todo estaba perfectamente entre nosotros, ¿qué ha cambiado?

Un juego. Eso era, ¿recuerdas? Yo te seduje y tú me sedujiste a mí. Nos besamos en la oscuridad, tras la estatua del quinto piso, y nos amamos repetidas veces en las aulas vacías de las mazmorras. Estábamos en tablas, o al menos eso me diste a entender, pero tus reproches silenciosos y este mutis pernicioso me acusan de trampas y traiciones que no creo haber cometido. Serías mío, te lo avisé desde el principio. Pensarías en mí, soñarías cada noche conmigo, vivirías única y exclusivamente para mí.

¿De qué me acusas cuando te lo dejé todo claro desde el principio?

-No deberías estar aquí, Lily, seguramente alguien note tu ausencia. Y sino ese estúpido Potter empezará a hacerse preguntas cuando no estés ahí para felicitarle por haber atrapado la _snitch_. –tu voz va descendiendo a medida que las palabras abandonan tu boca. Un temblor imperceptible que ni yo misma soy capaz de captar cruza fugazmente tu rostro.

-Márchate,

-¿Cómo dices?

-No. Nada. -susurras y me convences de mi victoria.

Mis dedos están sobre tus labios y lo que hace unas semanas serían mordiscos ansiosos y besos hambrientos, ahora no es más que una horrible indiferencia.

_¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? _

Giro sobre mí misma dándote la espalda. Me levanto y empiezo a buscar mis zapatos por el suelo. Sé que me miras, en silencio, calibrando todos mis movimientos, librando una batalla en tu fuero interno que sabes de antemano que no puedes ganar.

Tu mano fuerte como una garra me detiene en mi camino a la salida.

-¿Adónde vas? –por fin un poco de pasión airada en tu voz.

-Al campo de _quidditch_. Como bien has dicho tengo que estar allí para festejar con los otros Gryffindors cuando mi novio alcance la _snitch. _–la indignación hace acto de presencia en tu rostro, pero sigues sin soltarme el brazo. –Además, has dejado más que claro que no me quieres aquí.

-¿Cuándo he dicho yo eso?

-No ha hecho falta, tu silencio ha hablado por ti.

Intento zafarme de ti, pero la presión aumenta y estoy a punto de gritar de dolor.

-Suéltame Severus, me haces daño.

-Quédate –dices de repente.

-No… no puedo.

-Quédate. Lily, sino para siempre, al menos quédate esta vez. Túmbate a mi lado y coge mi mano, por favor.

¿Es desesperación lo que aprecio indistintamente en tu voz?

Oh sí, lo es. No me acuses de traición, Severus, jamás, porque cuando el orgullo habló por mí aquella noche en los invernaderos te lo avisé. Sí que lo hice.

-No…

-Por favor…

Me acerco a ti y te abrazo, llevando tu cabeza hasta mi vientre.

-Está bien, pero solo un rato más.

Nos tumbamos en aquella cama sobria con colcha esmeralda. Un gatito en el nido de la serpiente. Un gatito que amenaza con convertirse en un fiero león. Me abrazo a ti y cierro los ojos, aspirando tu olor y amenazando con quedarme dormida. Confío plenamente en ti para que cuando los demás empiecen a llegar seas lo suficientemente sensato como para darme tiempo a escapar.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_¿Os ha gustado? Espero que lo suficiente como para dejarme una review!!! Un kissito!!!_


	7. Lujuria

**Y así, le pongo punto y final a uno de los fics a los que más cariño les he cogido. Pena y orgullo se funden maravillosamente en este momento. El Lily/Severus Angst fue la primera pareja de la que hice un fic y con diferencia una de mis preferidas en todo el Potterverso**.

**A todas las que leen mi fic, espero que este final esté a la altura de sus espectativas y que disfruten leyéndolo tanto o más de lo que yo lo hice escribiéndolo. **

**Un saludo y muchísimas gracias a todas las que siguieron y apoyaron este fic con sus reviews. Les estoy MUY agradecida. **

**Espero verlas en futuros fics. Ahora mismo acabo de comenzar un Dramione, en sustitución a este Lily/Sev. Lágrimas de Serpiente, se llama. Pásense por mi perfil y échenle un vistazo, puede que les guste. **

**Sin más preámbulos.... **

**

* * *

**

**#LUJURIA**

_Soy incapaz de dilucidar dónde acaba la fantasía y comienza la realidad…_

_Dormir significa soñar contigo__ acariciando mi piel, recorriendo a besos cada centímetro de un cuerpo ansioso por tus caricias y tu calor…_

_Has convertido un juego en una necesidad, una sed de venganza en un castigo doloroso y personal…_

_Enemigos ante el mundo, pecadores al amparo del anonimato de la oscuridad y el silencio de cualquier esquina…_

_Destructivos, orgullosos, hambrientos, celosos, egoístas y perezosos…_

_Pecadores disfrazados de indiferencia y una estúpida rivalidad entre casas… _

_Seis pecados que para bien o para mal hoy se alzarán hacia su culmen… _

_Victoria o destrucción… _

_Sensatez o locura… _

_Dolor e incertidumbre, pero sobretodo… Lujuria. _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Severus? ¿Dónde estabas? Llevo más de media hora buscándote.

Quizás debería exagerar un poco más. No han sido solo los treinta minutos que llevo dando vueltas por el colegio desde que dejé a James y a Sirius medio borrachos en mi sala común, sino la más de hora y tres cuartos de cena de navidad en el Gran Comedor que he estado esperando como una estúpida a que entraras por las puertas. Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es girarte y mirarte a la cara, no me he recorrido los interminables pasillos para hablarle a tu huesuda espalda. ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Te divierte hacerme daño? ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado desde ayer para que vuelvas a repudiarme como no lo hacías desde hace semanas?

-¿Sev? –nada, sigues sin reaccionar.

Me acerco a ti y te abrazo desde atrás. Incluso con las capas de ropa que llevas soy capaz de notar ese frío glaciar que te caracteriza. Te estremeces tras unos segundos y me alegra descubrir que aún soy capaz de despertar ciertas sensaciones en ti.

La verdad es que me esperaba esta reacción por tu parte. Ya desde niño siempre fuiste bastante posesivo conmigo y sé que estos últimos días no te he dedicado todo el tiempo que te merecías. Estoy segura de que me has visto junto a James, bajo el muérdago y paseando con él a orillas del lago. Aunque no te viera, sentí tus ojos clavados en mí en cada momento que pasamos separados. Conmigo siempre que estaba con James, conmigo en el despacho de Dumbledore, conmigo cuando la sala común de Gryffindor se vaciaba y yo no tenía el suficiente coraje para ir a buscarte, conmigo junto a mi cama en la intimidad que me proporcionaban sus gruesos cortinajes, testigos de mis más perversas necesidades.

-Tengo algo para ti –susurro, obligándote a mirarme de frente por primera vez.

Tampoco es que esperara una gran fiesta por tu parte, pero algo más que tu semblante indiferente puedes estar seguro.

-¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo –te incito y sonrío, esperando ansiosa una nueva reacción.

Algo fugaz cambia en tu expresión en cuanto ves lo que hay dentro del papel de regalo, pero rápidamente vuelves a adoptar ese aire indiferente y despreocupado. ¿A qué viene esa coraza indestructible con la que te has armado hoy?

-No tendrías que haberte molestado –susurras sin devolverme la mirada.

-No ha sido molestia –añado, dándole a mi voz la musicalidad de una felicidad que poco a poco estás apagando.

-Lo digo en serio, no debías de haberlo hecho.

¿Acabas de rechazar mi obsequio de navidad?

-Por Morgana, Severus, ¿qué demonios te pasa esta noche? Creía que te gustaría mi regalo, pero ya veo lo equivocada que estaba. Perdóname por ser una estúpida.

No me puedo creer que hayamos acabado así. ¿Cuándo se transformó mi oferta de paz en una declaración de guerra? Te quito de un manotazo la única foto que tenemos juntos y me doy la vuelta para salir del asfixiante invernadero donde te he encontrado. Tu mano rápida frena mi marcha y aprisiona mi brazo bajo una garra inamovible destilada en veneno y presunción.

-Se acabó, Lily.

-¿Qué? –preguntó incrédula, segura de que debo haber oído mal.

-Lo nuestro, esta farsa de niña buena jugando a ser mala. Termínalo o acabarás siendo mordida por una serpiente.

Tampoco te inmutas cuando te abofeteo con todas mis fuerzas. ¿Es que ya no queda ni un ápice de sangre y arrojo en tus venas? No. Si esto acaba, seré yo la que le ponga el punto y final. Yo lo empecé, te atraje, te incité y te desarmé. Seré yo la que lo acabe, cómo y cuando me plazca, no ese estúpido orgullo masculino que parece haberte golpeado esta mañana.

-No –siseo sin apenas despegar los labios.

-Lo harás, si sabes lo que te conviene, pelirroja.

Algo en tu voz me pone en alerta. Un deje peligroso y una seguridad nada común en ti.

-No –vuelvo a repetir. –Teníamos una apuesta.

-A la mierda con la apuesta –gritas, aumentando la presión en mi brazo. –No lo entiendes, no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy exigiendo.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué tendría que hacerte caso? –me acerco a ti, dejando mi rostro a escasos centímetros del tuyo. No retrocedes e incluso en mi estado de rabiosa embriaguez soy capaz de notar tu turbación.

-Mañana voy a recibir la Marca.

De todas las respuestas que podrías haberme dado, esta es la que menos me esperaba y la que más me destroza por dentro. Retrocedo, envuelta en dolor y en una fe ciega a un fallo acústico improbable del húmedo invernadero. Mi cara debe de ser todo un poema y cuando llego al máximo que tu agarre me permite, se tuerce en una mueca de dolor.

-¡NO! –grito intentando zafarme inútilmente de tu mano.

-Escúchame Lily, se acabó el juego. Prométemelo y te dejaré libre.

-No, no, no y no.

-Lily escúchame…

-¡No, Severus, escúchame tú a mí! –freno un momento y trago saliva, intentando buscar unas palabras coherentes que respalden la impotencia y el horror que llevo dentro. –No puedes hacerlo, ¿me oyes? Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado tiene sus malditos días contados. Sus mortífagos o como quieras que os hagáis llamar ahora, no tienen más futuro que un par de años. El Señor Tenebroso caerá y con él todos los estúpidos que lleven tatuada su marca. ¡No eres un asesino! –mis manos se aferran como garras a las solapas de tu túnica. -¡No eres como ellos! No lo hagas, por favor…

-Está decidido –contestas, apartándome el rostro y la mirada.

-¿Es por lo mío con James? Prometo dejarlo ahora mismo si con eso…

-No. No es por lo tuyo con James, tranquila. Es solo que…

-¡Mientes! –contesto, negándome a escuchar una sola más de tus bravuconerías.

-No.

En un acto de desesperación, coloco mis manos a ambos lados de tu cara y de un tirón enérgico la dirijo directamente a mis labios. Tardas en reaccionar, pero el fuego que lleva horas consumiéndome a mí, está empezando a despertar en ti. Tus manos, inertes a tus costados, se dirigen raudas hasta mi cuello. Lo acaricias mientras nos besamos, y conforme va intensificándose la lucha de nuestras bocas, también lo hace la presión sobre mi yugular.

-Sev…

Me separo un instante para recobrar el aliento. Mi vista está nublada por una pasión altanera y vivaracha que me grita hacer más de una locura aquí mismo.

-Voy a amarte, Lily. Por última vez, voy a hacerte mía –tu voz, enronquecida también por unas ansias animales, ahonda en mi ser martilleando peligrosamente mi cerebro y haciendo añicos mi razón.

Mi cuerpo se arquea contra el tuyo, demandando la satisfacción prometida por tus palabras. Cierro instintivamente los ojos cuando tus manos se deslizan lenta y casi dolorosamente por debajo de mi falda. Todo mi ser reacciona al instante por el tan ansiado contacto de tu helada piel. Un suspiro se escapa de entre mis labios antes de que pueda reprimirlo y deseo con toda mi alma poseer la magia necesaria para prolongar este momento para siempre.

-No es casualidad que me hayas encontrado aquí, pelirroja.

Tu voz me llega muy lejana. Algo me dice que lo que estás a punto de decirme es importante de verdad, pero mi frágil psique es incapaz de concentrarse lo suficiente en este momento como para hacerte caso.

-Aquí lo empezaste todo –continúas, mientras tus manos ascienden entre mis muslos, deshaciéndose de la fastidiosa barrera en la que se han convertido mis bragas. -Aquí pronunciaste tú desquiciada declaración de supremacía y poder femenino. Aquí me condenaste a noches en vela y días interminables de deseo y satisfacciones solitarias en los baños de prefectos.

Otro jadeo cuando tus dedos se abren paso hasta lo más íntimo de mi ser.

-Aquí enarbolaste la bandera del poder gryffindoriano frente a la insensatez y el poco control hormonal de un joven obsesionado con su musa inalcanzable. Aquí comenzaste mi transformación de niño a hombre. Aquí me lo diste todo y me arrebataste aún más. Aquí nació mi odio a cualquier ser capaz de tocarte o tan siquiera mirarte. Aquí hiciste crecer mi frustración cada vez que abandonabas mi cama antes de que rayara el alba.

Desabotonas mi camisa, ¿o soy yo la que acaba de hacerlo? Me deshago del sujetador y dejo al descubierto mis pechos con sus pezones duros y ansiosos, dispuestos a que los saborees uno a uno.

-Sí…

Entrelazo mis brazos detrás de tu nuca e intento guiar tus labios hacia ellos, pero de un tirón te libras de mi mandato, dejando claro quién lleva el control esta noche.

-Aquí lo iniciaste todo y aquí será donde yo lo termine.

Con un rápido movimiento, me alzas y me llevas a la mesa más cercana. De un manotazo me libro de los trastos que hay sobre ella y de más de un tubérculo llorón. Me tumbas, desnuda y desamparada sobre el frío tablón de madera. A tu merced, desarmada física y emocionalmente, frente a una escurridiza serpiente que amenaza con destruir la poca sensatez que me queda.

-Hoy volveremos a ser uno, Lily. De una manera tan irrepetible y profunda, que no la olvidarás nunca. Serás mía como nunca jamás lo serás de nadie.

Un grito desgarrador de deseo y frustración.

-Me odiarás por esto. No hoy y seguramente tampoco mañana. Pero llegará un día en el que tu insatisfacción con otros sea tan evidente e incurable que sabrás que este mismo momento fue el culpable de ello.

Antes de darme cuenta, ya estás sobre mí. Desnudo, acariciando mi vientre y saboreando mi cuello. Busco tus labios desesperadamente, como último asidero al que mi cordura puede agarrarse. De un rápido movimiento te fundes conmigo, hundiéndote lentamente en la calidez de mi cuerpo. Tierno, cuidadoso, grabándote a fuego cada una de las sensaciones que ahora mismo recorren nuestro cuerpo.

-Severus… -susurro, clavando mis uñas en tu espalda a medida que aumentan las embestidas. –Oh, Severus… No lo hagas, por favor…

Somos fuego y hielo.

Pasión y desolación, condenados al más incierto y solitario de los destinos.

Necesidad y separación. Piezas en el juego del cruel azar.

-Te amo.

-Feliz Navidad, pelirroja.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? ¿¿¿Algún Review de despedida???_

VOy a extrañarlas.

Una vez más, GRACIAS


End file.
